Such feed dispensers are for example known from EP-0421553, BE-08701293, EP-0626133 or EP-0483963. EP-0421553 shows a feed dispenser which is intended to provide feed for birds roaming freely inside a space in breeding farms. A complete feed distribution system generally comprises a storage device for a large volume of feed and a pipe conveyor system in which typically large numbers of feed dispensers are arranged at regular intervals along feed conveyor pipes. In this way, feed can be transferred from the storage device to various feed points. The feed conveyor pipes are generally arranged at a fixed distance with respect to one another within the space.
The feed dispenser illustrated has a dish-shaped pan on which the feed is offered to the birds. The dish-shaped pan has a raised outer edge. The outer edge of the dish-shaped pan is attached to a snap ring of a grating with the aid of a click-fit connection. The grating comprises a number of curved bars. The space between the bars forms a feeding position and offers the birds access to the feed in the dish-shaped pan. A conical centre section of the dish-shaped pan interacts with a downpipe which is situated above the centre section. There is an opening between the downpipe and the conical centre section of the dish-shaped pan through which the feed is conveyed from the feed conveyor pipe via the downpipe into the dish-shaped pan. In this manner, the feed is distributed evenly over the dish-shaped pan. In many cases, the feed is in powder form or granule form and contains a mixture of ingredients.
A drawback of the known feed dispenser is that the birds are able to sift various ingredients from the feed. For good growth and resistance against disease, it is important that the birds are fed a balanced mixture of ingredients. However, when various ingredients are offered to the birds at the same time in a mixture, the birds will have a preference for certain ingredients. The ingredients which are valued less are taken from the feed mixture and moved. This sifting out is observed particularly with laying-hens.
As a result of this sifting out, the birds will eat less diverse feed which is disadvantageous for the growth of the birds. This will lead to differences with regard to growth within the group of birds as not every animal receives feed of identical composition. Some animals will grow more quickly than others as these animals have a preference for growth-enhancing ingredients contained in the feed mixture. As a result of sifting the feed, the growth of other animals will lag behind. Consequently, the growth of the animals is not uniform throughout the entire group of birds.
In addition, sifting through the feed leads to more differences within the group of birds, such as differences in the state of health and the quality of the eggs. It will be clear that sifting is a phenomenon which is undesirable for a breeder.
During sifting, the ingredients from the feed mixture are removed from the opening between the downpipe and the conical centre section of the dish-shaped pan, so that fresh feed falls onto the dish-shaped pan again. The ingredients which are less popular with the birds accumulate as a result of the feed which is offered in the dish-shaped pan being moved to the outermost peripheral edge near the peripheral edge of the dish-shaped pan.
The displaced feed then presents a second disadvantage. The feed which is close to the peripheral edge of the dish-shaped pan is spilled over the peripheral edge more quickly. Spilled feed usually falls through a grating and is thus no longer eaten, resulting in economic damage to the breeding farm. In addition, the spilled feed forms a possible source of moulds and bacteria. Spilled feed is no longer fresh and may, if this is still eaten by the birds, negatively affect the well-being of the animal.